User talk:Virago a-go-go
Please leave your message after the last one on this page. I will respond to it as soon as possible. Thank You. :-) Ysabeau v. Isabeau You have made an error with regard to Ysabeau/Isabeau. Isabeau is Bo's grandmother, Trick's wife. Ysabeau is the spelling of Bo's birth name. There should be two separate pages for the two women. Bo's name of Ysabeau is given in the Lost Girl: Prologue comic book and is canon. http://www.syfy.co.uk/blogs/lost-girls-comic-book-prologue-page-7 Bo is not credited as Isabeau in the TV show itself. That was her grandmother. StarFire209 (talk) 14:14, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, StarFire, for sourcing the comic book to verify the spelling of Bo's name. It's interesting that in one of the episodes, Trick is shown standing in front of the Dal's blackboard in the pool table area, and the name "Isabeau" (with an "I") is written on the blackboard. I'll try to locate the scene and post the screenshot in the photo section for future reference. :-) :Before I continue to forget: here it is Articles I have to remind you to make the first words which are the same to articles in the main seciton to be made bold. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 11:49, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : Response posted in your Talk page. Virago a-go-go (talk) 06:40, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hey. Someone vandalized Bo's page. I tried to fix it but it couldn't be reversed by me. I hope you can fix it :) Marcheto (talk) 17:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :I went ahead and removed it. I don't know if you want to block the IP or not, but here's the history. DEmersonJMFM 17:27, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Additionally, you might want to check this page out as well. I've nearly certain it's also vandalism, but I have not seen the show to be 100% certain. I'll let you handle this. DEmersonJMFM 21:34, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you, both, for alerting me to the vandalism. Because of what the anonymous user did to both the Bo and Kenzi pages, I have blocked his/her IP address from this wiki. :::I don't give second chances to anyone who knows the difference between right and wrong, and chooses wrong. Virago a-go-go (talk) 22:02, September 26, 2013 (UTC) from Nickclark89 Hi there, you're right, I have not longer time to be admin on this wiki due to personal and academic problems. I became admin when this was an abandoned wiki and the artistic design was pretty bad, I just continued being admin because there was no one to be admin, but now here you are! =) I will continue contributing to this wiki as far as possible as normal user :) Greetings Nickclark89 (talk) 07:58, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I am so glad to hear from you! :-) You did such a wonderful job with the wiki. It is so attractive and pleasant to look at! Life and University come first above all, but I do hope you find some time to stay involved with this wiki, in whatever capacity you can. You are located in Spain, yes? Well, then, just want you to know that on my mother's side, my roots are from Lugo (Galicia) and Islas Canarias. On my father's side, I have roots in Vizcaya. I think there is serendipity happening here. ;-) Ciao! Virago a-go-go (talk) 08:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Slider The slider only works with up to four images, this is why your last two images are not visible. DEmersonJMFM 13:36, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : That's not fun to hear. I'm hoping for an answer from the people who create the architecture of the wikis. They built the wiki for the founder and worked with the second admin on new ideas for it. Perhaps they can tweak the slider and make it happen (it's not as if someone's asking them to rewrite the Bible). ~Virago Slider Hi Virago. I just saw your message on the ComDev request page and wanted to respond. The slider can only display a maximum of four slides, so if you list more than four, only the first four will appear. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:18, November 1, 2013 (UTC) question is there some sort of standard template around on this wiki, for like characters and kinds of fae and what not? i am not talking about the info box but rather the page itself. i am asking since well i have come across some pages that seem kind of chaotic like the page for Roman it seems to be both the character and the race Faustfan (talk) 14:57, November 9, 2013 (UTC) (sorry forgot to sign) :There should be two pages for characters seen in the series: one for the character's storyline in the episode, and one for the character’s species. Roman has both because a user also created a Bacchus species page — but when the species page was created the user simply linked it back to the Roman character page. It should be a stand-alone page about the species. The Roman page is only the character seen in the episode page. And if you notice what's at the bottom of the page you will see it marked as a stub page. A stub page is an article in need of more information about the subject. In Roman's case, the character needs the Bacchus species character page to be a page on its own. What I am going to do now that you brought this to my attention, is delete the Bacchus page to un-link it, and recreate it as a stand-alone page that needs information about the species. If you want to see the formats for creating Character/Actor/Episode pages and the templates used for each, visit New Pages How To. You should also check out the contents of the wiki at Content to get a feel for how the wiki is set up. Thank you for pointing out this matter to me. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Dyson Dyson is not a Wanblee Hybrid. Bo said that when she smelled the Skunk Ape on the Ambulance Techs, remembering Lauren covering herself in the secretions of Skunk Ape. She knew from that time, if an actual Skunk Ape smelled Wanblee (remember Bo's pregnant Wanblee cellmate, Sylvie.), they would blow up, "like a party balloon." Bo was confirming her suspicions when she told them he was Wanblee. If he actually was, then the Techs would have blown up. :Thank you, stranger. That info was added by a wiki user, not me. I will make the correction to the page. Thanks again! Virago a-go-go (talk) 06:30, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Reynard Hey, new contributor here. I made a page for Reynard (it was one of the needed pages listed). Want to take a look and make sure I didn't mess anything up? Qaeta (talk) 02:11, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your message. I'll take a look and if it needs anything more, I'll do it for you. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 02:42, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Watch Lost Girl Episodes Hello, I was wondering if you know any sites beisdes ShowCase to watch Lost Girl. Syfy doesn't have full episodes there. : Because Syfy is not the original network that produces Lost Girl, the distribution rights agreement between it and Showcase (Shaw Media) do not permit Syfy to stream episodes. It may change someday, but for now episodes are only streamed on Showcase's website. Until Season 4 begins in the US, you can only purchase episodes from authorized Canadian websites. There are Internet sites that have free episodes from TV shows, but they are not authorized sources as they do not pay royalties to the networks that produce those shows. In return for free TV show episodes you are bombarded with pop-ups and pop-unders (a lot from porn-related websites) and urged to download their chosen players or a plug-in (never do it). As the admin of the show's wiki I cannot provide the names of those websites. You can find them by conducting web searches and then select the ones you feel are safer to use. resources page Hey, I see the mehlsbells site is listed as (seasons not indexed). I did get some requests to sort the seasons better, and after I finished reviewing Season 3 I made it so there's a dropdown menu for each season (1 and 2 and 4 are chronological, 3 starts in the middle and goes to the end and then loops back around from the beginning, just because that's the order I reviewed in). If this doesn't change the 'not indexed' status do please let me know what else needs to be done. Thanks, mehlsbells 71.237.167.223 19:06, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Hello, and thanks for visiting the wiki! I checked out your site again and have now removed the "(seasons not indexed)" from your link. Glad to have heard from you. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 20:23, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I removed the teleportation via smoke in wanderer abilities, it was crow who transport Bo. Wikia contributor The Rayner/Rainer again After repetedly coming across his name spelled as Rainer including on imdb.com I tried to find the producers page but couldn't. Can you please provide a link? Thank you :) Marcheto (talk) 09:49, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :I've seen the debates about the spelling of his name elsewhere. Honestly, fans can make mountains out of molehills from thin air. :-D :The spelling of his name was changed from "y" to "i" since I last viewed the IMDb page @ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3291980 :So as the admin, this is what I'm going to do: I’m going to wait for Showcase to release another script tease on Twitter and if his name is included and it appears with an “i” I’ll change his name to "Ra-i-ner" everywhere it appears in the wiki. If his name doesn’t appear in a script tease in the next four episodes (and end of the season), and no one else does it before I do, I will send a message to Emily Andras & Prodigy Pictures asking for clarification. Virago a-go-go (talk) 21:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :: Thanks. I know that spelling of names is controversial most times (like with Aife) I just wanted to know if there's an official statement. Thanks again :) and let's hope for a 5th season. Marcheto (talk) 08:31, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Whoa, I'm sorry for stepping on your toes about Steve/Bruce I had just watched the episode and recognized the screenshot. I meant nothing more than clarifying... Cwluc (talk) 03:03, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :You are not stepping on toes since the point of the Admin intervening when Users don't follow the wiki's guidelines is to point them in the right direction so that they can do things correctly in the future. The wiki is open to anyone and everyone to enhance it and make it better, but it has to be done the right way. Please take a few moments to familiarize yourself with the guidelines in Lost Girl Wiki:Community Procedures. Virago a-go-go (talk) 03:08, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Should we be putting info in as Mother, Daughter, Cousin, Deceased or mother, daughter, cousin, deceased. Cause I'm seeing it both ways. Cwluc (talk) 15:21, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :If you're seeing it both ways it's because Users are doing it both ways. If the character has relatives, you add the name of the relative and what the relative is to the character in this manner (for example): Name (Mother). If the mother is dead you make it: Name (Mother, deceased). Thanks for asking for clarification. I've tried to go through every single page in the wiki and fixed editing errors, but I know I've missed a few ones here and there (and sometimes my eyes cross and I can no longer see the forest from the trees). Virago a-go-go (talk) 06:12, January 28, 2014 (UTC) A thought occurs Since I, occasionally at present, edit on your wiki, it struck me that, for a change of pace, you might enjoy doing something on my 'Lost Girl'-related wiki, which I have designed to avoid overlap and competition with this one. Mine is about first-person commentary in persona by the various characters, looking to try to retell the tales, and describe the personalities, from entirely individual viewpoints. To date no one else is involved, but you'd be welcome. The title is listed among my most edited sites at the top of my profile (so I'm not advertising it here, in case you feel there's a conflict). I understand, of course, it may be of no interest, or you may be too busy here, but in case. 13:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :It's true that his wiki keeps me busy (it's why the Admins before me threw in the towel), but I'll check out your wiki. Virago a-go-go (talk) 13:59, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Question I'm a bit confused about the last episode (Origin). Did Rainer and Bo really got married? Is there a way to verify it some way? Marcheto (talk) 18:46, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::From what I saw in the episode, they did. A ritual was performed and the knight made an incantation. And then the gates of hell were opened and the Lord of Darkness was released. Bo was warned about Rainer and what the book of Fae history revealed about him, but she didn't listen to the voice of reason. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:21, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Formatting code for creating spacing Virago_a-go-go wrote: : I saw what you did. That is a great idea. Thank you! : I have two questions (just to make sure): (1) can I can add more promo videos to the template as they become released; also, (2) where is the raw template located? I need to tailor it for use on Season 1, 2, 3, and the next season, 5. : I'd like the raw template to be included with the list of other templates used in the wiki. That way, all anyone will need to do in the future is copy the bare template to the page and add contents to it, just like an infobox. (1) First the good news. More videos can be added to the template. Just visited the template page (Template Season 4 Videos) and edit. I forgot to put it in a category. So I recommend you do that today so you can easily find it the next time you need it. (2) Now the bad news. I do not have the skills to create a raw template that can have images added in visual mode. I have to do everything in source mode. The best I can do is Videos. (<<-- Link appears in red because I changed the name. ~Virago) ::Thank you! If I can use and reuse the Template:Season Videos, then it will work in all articles where several videos appear and I can eliminate the overkill from them. I actually do not edit in Visual mode. I prefer Source. So this works out well. What I am going to do is change the name of the template to Template:Videos and this way it will be applicable to any article that contains videos. THANK YOU so very, very much for helping me with this. You've been very generous and kind to do so. Virago a-go-go (talk) 11:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Quote for Kenzi I was wondering. Could I put this quote at the top on Kenzi's page? "Friend. Warrior. Heart." As it was shown on her grave. :The only page in the wiki that has a quote at the beginning of the page is Bo's monologue. Otherwise, quotes about a character are located in the \Quotes/ section, and who has made the quote is identified plus the name of the episode in which it's heard. Check out the quotes section in Lauren, Trick, The Morrigan, to see the format/style. If you can think of a way to include it in the narrative, you can do that, too. Check out The Wanderer page to see how Vex's quote about him was worked into the narrative. :P.S. It's important to sign your messages by adding ~~~~ at the end so that anyone who reads it can easily see who wrote it. If you ever send a message to Wikia Staff, it will not be responded to without a signature. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:23, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Minor connection in article u may not have noticed I already wrote a message about this in the bo page but short version: you have multiple links trying to connect to the "lord of darkness". looking at the articles and aliases(aliasi?) that is just another name for the "Dark King" maybe you could connect the dead links to their end destination. Like i sadi to be short: "Lord of Darkness" = the "Dark King" Akreaper :Thanks for your input. The wiki follows what is specifically seen and heard in the episodes. The title "Dark King" was used in Season 1 and 2 to describe Bo's father. The title "Lord of Darkness" was used for the first time in Season 4 to describe the powerful Fae imprisoned in Hel. Lord of Darkness appears in red because it is a subject mentioned in the wiki that is waiting to have an article created for it. They may both be titles for Bo's father, but until it is made clear in Season 5 that they are, they will continue to be dealt separately in the wiki. When it is made crystal clear in an episode that they are both different ways to refer to Bo's father, then each one will refer to the other in the wiki. Don't forget that the wiki provides information about what is seen and heard in the series. We've heard the term "Dark King" and we've now heard "Lord of Darkness." Both need their own separate narration in the wiki. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:04, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Formatting of pages Hi Virago, I was just wondering if you had considered adding a comments section to pages like on the http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki ? I feel that it could really attract people to the site, its very user friendly and pages become like fandom hubs. As people become regular visitors the pages become detailed and almost manicured. What do you think? :Hello, Beachgirl. :By "comments" section, do you mean a "Talk" page? Every article in this wiki has a Talk page for posting comments and engaging in discussions about the subject of the article. The wiki also has Blog posts where more general discussions about the show can be held. The problem is that this wiki has never really had an active community. :The Lost Girl Wiki has 173 registered members -- whereas The Vampire Diaries & Originals Wiki has 5,393. This huge discrepancy stems from LG being a small Canadian television network show attracting a niche audience vs. TVD which is a series from a larger U.S. television network attracting a larger audience (and is originally a book series with an established fan base). The huge discrepancy in the numbers for each show's audience is reflected in the membership totals of each show's wiki. :Out of the Lost Girl Wiki's 173 registered users (not including myself or previous admin): ::59 have made 5 or more edits to the wiki (17 have been involved in the wiki in 2014) :::from these 59 members — 23 have edited the wiki 20 or more times (only 8 of them have been active in 2014) ::::from these 23 — 10 have edited 50 or more times (only 4 have been active in 2014) :::::from these 10 — 7 members have made 100 or more edits to the wiki (only 3 from this group have been active in the wiki in 2014). :So as you can see, it has more members in name only, but not in actually participating in the wiki. That has been the history of this wiki since before I started participating in it as an Anon before becoming a registered user. :I took over as Admin in September 2013 and since then have done what I can to promote the Lost Girl Wiki. I simplified its name (it used to be called Lost Girl TV Show Wiki) and made it so that when anyone does a web search of "Lost Girl" the wiki comes up among the first results. I can tinker with the wiki's features 'till kingdom come, but if a majority of the people who watch the show don't even visit the wiki …. no amount of features and fresh coat of paint is going to make them even think about the Lost Girl Wiki. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:50, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :(P.S. Don't forget to sign your comments so that people who read them know who wrote them.) Thanks for the note about Carpe noctem! Jeff0253 18:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Question about family tree Hi again :) I have a question that was asked of me during the Drinks at the dal 30 days of Lost Girl q&a. If Bo's grandmother is a succubus and her grandfather a blood sage how does that make Aife full succubus? And since Bo's father is unknown, how can Bo be a full bred succubus? I didn't know how to answer it.... --SublimeMaya 20:50, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :How Fae children inherit their Fae species has never been clarified. All we know is that they inherit either the species of the mother, or the species of the father. (We also know that if a Fae + Human cross-breed, none of the children produced from this mating inherit Fae powers.) :But! Then the writers throw a wrench into it and come up with the character of Ciara, who was 1/2 Fairy (father) and 1/2 Scuffock (mother) -- and it was never explained how that happened. :We don't really know if Isabeau was a succubus. They've never revealed her species. It has been assumed based on Aife and Bo being succubi. However, Aife also inherited her blood thralling power from her Blood Sage father, Trick -- and Bo inherited this same power from Aife. In Dark Horse, Trick told Bo that she had inherited the "blood of a Mage" from her mother, Aife. He did not say the "blood of a succubus". We don't know the species of Bo's father, but from that same explanation we now know that her ability to drain the chi from several life forces and transfer all of it to someone else (instead of keeping it all for herself) comes from her Dark Fae father. From this same explanation we can also put 2+2 together and assume that, by saying this to Bo, no one else in Trick's lineage has ever done that (and assume the same for Isabeau's); therefore, it must be concluded that this power comes only from her biological father. :When engaging in some discussions about Lost Girl, there's always going to be a wall that will be hit when it comes to finding the answers for some questions because they are plot holes. Maybe the writers will finally tie up all the loose ends in Season 5. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:18, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Season 3 Episode 9 Another question for you :)) Do you know what was whispered to Kenzie after Stella told her there had never been a human audience for the dawning (se4)She then said ' her scars run so deep' and whispers something into her ear that obviously upsets her. Trick noticed and asks her later, but she lies and says that Kit Sune told her she might be fae. If you know please message me back SublimeMaya 11:26, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Stella whispered to Kenzi about what happened to humans abandoned by the Fae. Here's the dialog of the scene between Kenzi and Trick: Trick: You wanna talk? Kenzi: Okay, back when I got that rash from the Kitsune and she Kenzi-napped me and yadda yadda yadda...she told me that I could be Fae. Trick: Did she now? Kenzi: Which...isn't really true. Is it? Trick: What did Stella say to you? You looked upset. Kenzi: She told me what happens to humans who are abandoned by the Fae who claimed them. Trick: You're not Bo's pet. Kenzi: I'm not Fae either. Trick: Bo's very strong. I have every hope and faith that she will emerge safely. Kenzi: And if she doesn't? Trick: Hale or Dyson could use someone to do chores around their house. Kenzi: Don't play me, homie. Trick: I suppose...if Bo weren't around anymore...I could claim you. Kenzi: Get out. Trick: Even though I have no right to, I've come to think of you as family, Kenzi. I hope you don't mind. Kenzi: Well, it's a little presumptuous but...if you must. Trick: And for however long you want it, you have a place in my world. Our world. (Kenzi hugs Trick) Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:31, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Buffy Spinoff Hello, over on The Originals Fanfiction Wiki, we are writing a Buffy Spinoff called NightFall. The backdoor pilot, "The Calling", has been written and would love for you and others of this wiki to check it out. I think you will like it because the spinoff will kinda crossover over with the Lost Girl universe and you do get a Lost Girl feeling from it. I hope you decide to read it! --Cori11 (talk) 21:34 December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for the invitation. I, myself, do not read fan fiction; however, I suggest (if you have not done so already) that you publicize your wiki in forums of fan fiction websites that include BTVS and Lost Girl -- and also make sure that you tailor the search engine description for your wiki in its MediaWiki:Description page. Good luck with your wiki! Virago a-go-go (talk) 02:54, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your reply and hope you have a Happy Holiday! User:Cori11 (talk) 19:30, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages Wiki-wide updating of talk pages & the accompanying notifications are not appreciated. Have a nice day. 17:23, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Your "talk page" was not updated. The only updating of information involved the message from the Lost Girl Wiki administrator. Anyone who posts a message anywhere has the right to delete their message. Admins have the right to revise or delete a wiki-wide message from the Admin.Virago a-go-go (talk) 22:57, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Pics & gifs wow. What an idiot. I hope u blocked him. i've Been coming here since season 2 & youve improved wiki tremendously. pgs were poorly orgnized & there was no index to find what was in wiki. I appreciate the good service u have done for the wiki. I came to ask if theres a quick way to find pics & gifs in wiki without having to go through each one? thank You! :) 209.73.137.252 03:50, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, guest. It's gratifying for me to hear that the work I've put into the Lost Girl Wiki has been recognized and is complimented. A few kind words do go a long way. :Regarding finding image files: if you have a specific episode in mind, you can search for files under the episode number. For example: episode 1.08. In the search bar at the top (next to Wikia name) type 108 and hit Enter key. You will be taken to the "Search this wiki' page. Click on "Photos and Videos". Within the Photos and Videos box click on "Photos Only". You will now see all the image files (screenshots + gifs) in the wiki's collection for Episode 1.08. :Another way to search: if you want to see the files for, say, "Bo and Lauren" -- type Bo and Lauren in the search bar and hit Enter key. Click "Photos and Videos" and then "Photos Only". You will get results for all the image files that have Bo and Lauren, Bo & Lauren, Bo-Lauren, etc, in their name. Same thing goes for "Bo and Dyson" files. (One of the projects I have on the back burner is to break down screenshots and gifs with an additional sub-category so that (using the same example) image files about Bo + Lauren will be assigned "Bo/Lauren", and this will be another fast way to find these specific files within the collection. I'm still thinking this through because it will be a major task.) :When I took over as Admin the image files were not categorized. People had uploaded screenshots and publicity photos without also manually adding the "Photos" category to them, and many files had no specific names to point out what they were about. I went through all the image files, gave descriptive names to those that needed them, and added categories so that they could all be seen as a collection within their identification. As of today, there are 1,471 files in Category:Photos, 731 files in Category:Gifs, and 311 videos in Category:Videos. :I know it's a long answer to a short question, but I'm sure you're someone who can regard my modus operandi. Thank you, again, for your kind words. Virago a-go-go (talk) 09:25, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hand of Glory The Harry Potter element in the Trivia section was referenced. 16:17, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :The initial trivia information was not supported with a referenced citation. And I requested for that source to be provided in May 2014. The second trivia info (Harry Potter) was supplementary to the first. If there is no source to confirm the first information, then the secondary accompanying info makes no sense. Also, Harry Potter is its own fantasy world. JK Rowling including it in a HP book may or may not have an association with writers including it in the plot of a Lost Girl episode. Trivia information provides substantiated content that correlates to the Lost Girl subject. If a dot cannot be connected, it isn't useful Trivia information, and has nothing to do with Lost Girl. Virago a-go-go (talk) 03:24, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Johnny Hollow band Hello, Johnny Hollow band is in a competition right now for Canada's Best New Artist. Lost Girl Season 4.10 introduced me to their music and I love it. I didn't know if you wanted to share their twitter link to see if they can get as many votes as possible? https://twitter.com/JohnnyHollow/status/582711039197896704 Thank you 162.104.113.127 02:39, March 31, 2015 (UTC)Shawnda :It can be shared with a Blog post. If you're not a registered member of the wiki then I'll create the blog post for you. The name of the song used in the Lost Girl episode needs to be included so that those who read the post know which one it is. Virago a-go-go (talk) 03:19, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Hello. I was wondering if you wanted to be affiliated with the Reign wikia? We both share an actress even. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 19:10, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for the invite! In all honesty, my hands are full with this wiki. Besides creating pages, updating pages, and staying on top of new info & files, two days ago I had to deal with one of the many vandals that like to screw-up pages and undid everything he/she had done, plus had Wikia Staff globally block the account. The two previous Admins before me burned out. But I appreciate your invitation. :Also, and please don't take this personally, I reversed the edits you made to the Rachel Skarsten page for the following reasons: We don't link to our own wiki, link films & TV shows in the Filmography template (Wikipedia does, but not the ), and jump the gun on total # of episodes until a series is over. "Tamsin" was already linked in the Cast template and the closing parameter of templates are positioned separately & should not be moved. If you have \\Biography// and \\Career// information about her (there is not enough right now), please feel free to add it as narrative content in each section. Take a look at the Anthony Lemke, Lina Roessler, and Paul Amos pages to get the idea of how Actor pages are edited in the . Virago a-go-go (talk) 03:32, April 23, 2015 (UTC) morrigan/ evony Hope you are aware of that the character evony has to pages that are about her the morrigan page and her own one. I suggest that you move the info from the morrigan page to the evony page and do something similar to the Ash page with it, since morrigan is the title of the dark fea leader. Asking you to do because i'm pretty sure that itwould be undone by you and i would get banned User_talk:Superku :Of course I am aware that there are two pages for the character known as The Morrigan and as Evony Fleurette Marquise. A suggestion similar to yours has been proposed before (in 2013 to be exact). However, there is a difference between The Ash and The Morrigan in that in the series the character has been played by only one actor, and known more by the title than by the personal name. And this is what throws a wrench into doing a radical editing of pages. Before I responded to your message I checked how many times the character has been addressed or referred to as The Morrigan vs. Evony. :*The series used "The Morrigan" title in its very first episode, 1.01 It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World. The name "Evony" was not heard. ::"The Morrigan" is heard in 1.02, 1.05, 1.08, 1.09, 1.10, 1.11, 2.06, 2.07, 2.08, 2.12, 2.15, 2.21, 3.01, 3.02, 3.03, 3.04, 3.06, 3.07, 3.09, 3.10, 3.12, 3.13, 4.01, 4.02, 4.05, 4.06, 4.07, 4.11, 4.12, 4.13, 5.02. :::In 5.02 Like Hell Pt.2, the title The Morrigan and the name Evony are heard for the first time in the same sentence: "Everyone's happy, the end of The Una Mens, and that Evony is no longer The Morrigan." ::The title is used again in reference to the same person (Evony) in 5.03 and 5.08. ::That's 34 instances of the title The Morrigan being specifically used for the character when included in episode plots. ::"Evony" is heard for the first time in episode 2.06 It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away: "The Morrigan is her title. Evony is her name. Evony Fleurette Marquise." It is heard again in 2.15, 2.21, 4.01, 4.02, 4.03, 4.05, 4.06. :::In 4.06, for the first time in the series, the character tells someone (Lauren) to call her by her first name: "Please, if we're going to be working together, call me Evony." ::The name is used again in 4.12, 4.13, 5.02, 5.04, 5.05, 5.07. ::That's 14 instances of the name Evony being used for the character in the storyline of the series. ::Unlike Lachlan, who was The Ash but addressed more often than not by his name, much more has been developed with The Morrigan character by using the title, than under the name Evony. :In this particular situation, therefore, having two pages for the same character makes sense. What does need to be done is update the Evony Fleurette Marquise page so that it reflects what has happened with her from episode 4.12 – to 5.08. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:29, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay get that evony's page should be called the morrigan, but keeping the page called evony is extremly confusing for the readers and if you want this to be an orgainized wiki you need to remove to avoid something like that. :::Another thing can you make it clear that morrigan is the title for the dark fae leader which she isn't any more and that means that she is no longer the morrigan User_talk:Superku ::::People who have watched this series know that The Morrigan's personal name is Evony / Evony is the personal name of The Morrigan. It didn't confuse me when I was just a fan of the show and then an editor of the wiki before becoming its Admin. The Morrigan page was created on November 14, 2010. The Evony Fleurette Marquise page was created one year later on November 1, 2011. It hasn't confused thousands of readers or else I (and the Admin before me) would have received messages to that effect from visitors and other wiki editors by now. If someone is confused about it, it is their personal, singular conundrum. (P.S. Please sign your name with ~~~~ four tildes when you leave a message on someone's talk page. Txs.) Virago a-go-go (talk) 23:40, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Just forget about it this honesly one of the most un organized wikias i've seen and you having two pages about the same character is evidence of that. So I'm happy to say that I'm leaving and I will continue to remain happy knowing that i won't be part of this Svärd (talk) 05:30, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Four messages above yours, an editor left a compliment for how well the wiki has been organized since he/she started coming to it. You, on the other hand, consider it "the most un organized". Some people see a glass filled halfway with water as being half-full; other people see it as half-empty. That's life. Ciao! Virago a-go-go (talk) 06:47, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Team Lauren The link to Team Lauren page was posted in a forum and there's a minor error in it. Bo and Lauren was one of CNN's favorite couples of all time. Not just for 2013. Nice page, btw. 80.84.56.61 02:43, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for bringing this to my attention, guest! :-) I'm going to correct it. Virago a-go-go (talk) 05:35, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Merfolk edit I apologize for editing the section header. I thought it was simply something that had been copied from another page template (like a character) and the editor had forgotten to change it. I wasn't trying to change how things work. I don't agree that species pages should have that section labeled as character arc, since the section generally discussing traits, not a story. The pages are also not discussing a single character or even a group of characters, but rather their species, so there really is no "character arc." But again, I'm not trying to cause an issue or arguing for change. Just explaining my reasoning. I will keep your warning in mind for any future edits. Bloghdaw (talk) 07:23, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for your response. The character arc section exists on species pages because you cannot have a species without also having the character it is attributed to. Normally, the character page is created first, and the species page is its accompaniment. But this wiki has less than 300 members and most have never edited a page, so it depends on the relatively dedicated bunch who do. The system welcome message you received includes the link for page creation "How To" instructions, which provide the layout of different pages. Thanks, again, for your contribution to the information on the page. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 08:33, May 28, 2015 (UTC)